


the yellow spectrum

by therewasclavisbutfuckclavis



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Angst, M/M, color soulmate au, i did it i killed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewasclavisbutfuckclavis/pseuds/therewasclavisbutfuckclavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't enough time." The color's dulling, a slow paleness running it's course. "I wanted to love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the yellow spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> another one for ciil. :^) was written as a short drabble, so i apologize if there's any mistakes as always!
> 
> ((the color&soulmate au where your world is monochrome until you meet your soulmate. then when they die, it fades back to black/white. ))

He remembers the first day they met; his drought, monochrome world exploding with various colors; things he'd never felt before - never experienced. It was all a bit hectic, and he wasn't even aware of his supposed soulmate, staring at him with widened eyes, shocked, and perhaps just as confused as him.

 

The idea of finding the love of his life never sparked much interested in him, and even then, the feeling and viewing of colors sweeping across his entire existence took far more of a higher priority than love ever could. After all, who needed such trivial emotional things such as love? It seemed a bit silly, the entirety of it, and Alvin spent too many years of his life in other people's beds to crave other benefits.

 

But the effects; the colors were never something he truly wanted either. His life wasn't anything special, maybe even below average, leaning towards the more unethical, nefarious side, one which he was sure his soulmate, whoever that may be, would never approve of. Thus it was why he much preferred the lack of color in his eyes; the black, grey, white hues were what he deserved.

 

He thinks maybe that's why he was never interested in finding his soulmate.

 

It changes after a while though; his opinion. The colors aren't so bad, he could actually understand why people were more spirited after having been exposed. It was much less dreary in a sense. Also the boy; Jude Mathis was okay. A bit on the goody-two shoes side, but bearable. When they first met, he didn't think too much of him, the boy was..well, a boy, and a young one at that.

 

He wondered if the Gods had made a mistake, pairing such a pure, honest boy with a tainted fiend such as himself.

 

But then he realized, after days, weeks, months, spent together that Jude Mathis grows on you. And not in a viral clinging annoying way, more so; an infectious laughter kind of way that makes you smile until your cheeks hurt and you think you'll die this happy from the warmth exploding within your chest.

 

Jude Mathis is caring, stern when he needs to be, and overall - most importantly; Alvin's.

 

And he can't remember when he started falling for Jude Mathis; maybe somewhere between the adorable scrunch of his nose when Alvin teases him, and the smile that lights up an entire room, but it's too late when he realizes -  
because now Jude's the one falling.

 

He's in Alvin's arms, life fading away as fast as the color bleeding from amber eyes, and he thinks there wasn't enough time.

 

But could there ever be?

 

So he clings onto him, arms trembling as he tries fruitlessly to stop the wound from taking away the one person who matters in his life. But he knows, and Jude does too, the same effortless, stunning smile still on bloodied lips, frail hand coming up to touch upon his cheeks. He doesn't want to, but he's falling all over again; too late, **much too late**.

 

He feels Jude's life; wet and hot against his cheeks, bites back a choke of a sob that threatens to overtake his body when emotions escape from the others eyes, staining trails along pale cheeks.

 

"It wasn't enough time." The color's dulling, a slow paleness running it's course. "I wanted to love you.”

 

And it escapes his lips the moment his world is dyed back to the same monotonous grayscale; but the memory of ravishing amber eyes, bordering a glowing gold sears itself into his mind.

 

It's years later, and his world is still shaded a gentle amber over monochrome. Being haunted or refusing to let go; he isn’t sure which is worse.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! (shout out to pitopiyo for getting me to write angst because god bless, we all know i enjoy killing people off)


End file.
